Don’t Ask…Really Don’t
by M14Mouse
Summary: First thing Theo learned while living at JKP, don’t ask what RJ and Casey are doing in the stock room…ever. RJxCasey,TheoxLily pairings


Don't Ask…Really Don't

By: M14Mouse

Pairing: RJ/Casey, Theo/Lily

Summary: First thing Theo learned while living at JKP, don't ask what RJ and Casey are doing in the stock room…ever.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

5_true love theme: 11. Surprise!

One of the first thing, Theo learned while living at JKP was don't ask what RJ and Casey are doing in the stock room…ever. At least, RJ and Casey don't ask what he and Lily are doing on the roof.

Because that would bizarre and uncomfortable.

But honestly, it wasn't rocket science what they are doing either.

The bite marks…the hickeys…the scratches…He and Lily are a little bit more subdued.

Come on…there were only so many times a "broom" can attack you guys in there. He wasn't that dense even Lily got it. She thought it was adorable and funny because they were so trying to avoid telling them.

He swung his legs up and down from the table. Couldn't they be through already? Normally, he wouldn't care but…RJ did have the key and it was almost time to open.

He sighed softly as he heard the door opened. Lily bounced over and took a seat next to him.

"They are still going at it?" Lily said.

"Yup," He said.

"Should we tell them?"

"Probably not a good idea. The broom could attack Casey again."

He smirked as Lily giggled.

"My favorite one was the time that paint spilled into RJ's hair. They couldn't look each other without blushing."

"Their excuse was just as funny."

Lily coughed and tried to sound like RJ's voice.

"The paint can travel the way of gravity while me and Casey were organizing the stock room."

He burst out laughing.

CRASH!

They looked at each other and then the door.

"Do you think the mop attack them this time or the broom?"

"The bucket?"

"You know…we should make them a sign for their anniversary. Do Not Disturb…Currently Mating."

"THEO!"

"What?"

She laughed softly.

"That is totally evil…I think I like it."

"Thank you."

He looked at the clock then at the door. He felt Lily's hand on his thigh then he glanced over at her.

"Lily…we can't do it here."

She pouted softly.

"Why not? RJ and Casey are busy...."

"That doesn't mean we should…you know…"

She leaned over and kissed him. He blanked out for a moment as she pulled away.

"What they don't know…won't kill them."

When she kissed him again, he decided that he totally agreed with that line of thought.

-JFJF-

RJ blushed as he saw the newest bite mark on Casey's skin.

"Sorry about that," He said.

Casey glanced at his shoulder and ran his fingers along the bite mark. He could feel his animal spirit being very pleased with itself.

"I am not."

Those words almost made him want to take Casey again. That was a very bad line of thought because they needed to open soon.

He coughed softly.

"We need clean up our mess."

"I know. Do you think Lily and Theo heard?" Casey said as he got dressed.

Probably…but Theo and Lily never said anything about it. They just give each other looks and grinned like they are sharing a secret.

"Maybe…they could be still setting up for opening."

Casey nodded his head as he moved to pick up the broom they knocked over. He picked up his shirt and put it on. They had a very strange arrangement. Theo and Lily took the roof as their alone time place…while he and Casey took the stock room. It is probably for the best since the bedrooms weren't very soundproof.

From what he heard Casey and Lily were screamers.

That wasn't a very good line of thought either.

He felt something touch his hand. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Casey.

"Come on…before Lil and Theo decided to open the door."

He grinned softly as he leaned over and brushed his lips against Casey. He returned the kiss happily.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. Casey grabbed his hand and opened the door. When he walked out of the stock room, he found Theo and Lily looked at them.

They were wearing very innocent expressions and their clothes were slightly misplaced.

He had very brief thoughts about asking them what they were doing.

No…he didn't want to know…and he wasn't going to ask either.

End

A/N: A friend has been asking me for years to write RJ/Casey fic. ::Shrugs.:: Finally, got around to doing it. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys! Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
